This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
In existing video conferencing systems utilizing smartphones, a smartphone is generally held and controlled by a video conference participant in a meeting room. As such, a remote video conference participant is not able to control the camera of the smartphone device in the meeting room and may not be able to see other video conference participants or particular information in the meeting room. In addition, the remote video conference participant may have difficulty sharing documents or other information during the video conference. In addition, the remote video conference participant may have difficulty pointing out particular information in the meeting room. As such, existing video conferencing systems, including video conferencing systems that utilize smartphones, are subject to improvement.